Season 2 finale my version
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok basically what the title says my version of what i wished had happened it made me mad that they did the whole i love you to Olicity fans and then ruined it for us
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Ok so it made me so mad….. I seriously thought Oliver meant it when he said he loved her…. UGH! Although I still have this small feeling that he really does love her but he still has feelings for Laurel, again i say UGH! But I also think because she does not believe he loves her he figures it's better to keep it that way…. Any way this is my story on what I thought should have happened in the season finale with one of my fav couples Olicity

Felicity p.o.v

I stand next to Diggle and watch as Oliver comes out of the prison which now holds Slade Wilson oh my god I'm so in love with him and it breaks my heart to know that even though he said it he did not really mean that he loves me. Before Slade kidnapped me which I knew was going to happen I cried for about an hour because I thought he really meant it.

He walks toward us and he starts talking to us "so do know any one hiring a used to be billionaire and is good with an arrow, I need to get a job until I can find a way to get my company back" we looked at him and when his eyes met mine I thought I was going to melt Diggle noticed and said "let me give you some time to talk" and walked off

We turned so we were facing each other "you know you really had me when you told me you loved me for a second I thought you actually meant but it was stupid to think so your heart will always belong to Laurel I'm just the computer wiz who will never be any more then that so.." I let out a small sob but turned away so Oliver would not be able to see it

I was about to walk away Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me back around he looked me in the eyes and used his finger to wipe my tears away "Felicity please don't cry, you're right about one thing I still love Laurel but not like I used to she is more like a sister to me but you are wrong I do Love you what I said is the truth that is one thing I would never lie about especially when I have known for a long time that you loved me"

Without thinking he pushed his lips onto mine and I melted into him I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had his lips left mine and he started to kiss down my neck it was amazing then I stopped him and I kissed him one last time and grabbed his hand and we walked toward the plane

**Back in Starling city**

We landed and we walked towards my car and Dig excused himself to be with his ex-wife/ girlfriend who was waiting in another car for him as soon as he was gone Oliver pushed me up against my car and we started kissing me again "Oh god Felicity you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this" we pulled apart and I snuggled into his chest "I'm tired" he just laughed and pulled me into the car and drove to my apartment saying as he now has nowhere else to live

I unlocked the door and I laid down on the couch I heard Oliver close the door and he came over to me and picked me up and put me on his lap and he pushed his lips back onto mine and pushed me on to the couch his hand reached up under my shirt and unclasped my bra and I moaned as he started to knead my breasts

He pulled off my shirt and started sucking on my nipples "Oh God Oliver" are the only words that I could get to come out of my mouth I started to pull off his shirt when he stopped me "I want our first time together on the bed" I sighed he was so romantic he picked me up and ran to my room and placed me on the bed pulling his shirt off along with his pants and jumped back onto me

His hand slipped into my panties and smiled "you are so wet" he said he pulled my panties off so I was now completely naked and he put his mouth in-between my legs and started to lick all my juices I could not get over how talented his tongue was

"OH GOD OLIVER" I screamed as I came I pulled down Oliver's boxers and he positioned himself but I stopped him "umm Oliver this is my first time…" I said slightly embarrassed he kissed my lips

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded he positioned himself again he entered me slowly and it hurt for a second but then the pain was gone and all I felt was pleasure "OH OLIVER" I screamed I could tell that we were both close

A few seconds later we came together and he rolled off of me I snuggled into his chest and seeing darkness as I fell asleep

**Next morning**

I woke up to the sound of the shower running I got up and remembered the events of yesterday I smiled and got out of bed deciding to join him I stepped in to the shower and wrapped my arms around his back side and kissed his shoulder

"Morning babe" I smiled "Morning" I let go and moved in front of him and snuggled into his chest "how did you sleep" "oh amazing" I smiled with a giggle he pushed me up against the shower wall and we continued in our very heated make out session he thrust into me and I could not help but moan he kissed up and down my body until we came together

An hour later we finally made it out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and I put a robe on and started to do my hair when there was a knock at the door I sighed Oliver who was next to me shaving smacked my ass before I left and I could not help but giggle I went and opened the door and groaned in frustration

"Mom what do you want?"

**Ok end of chapter 1 please review and tell me what you think oh and by the way Felicity and her mom do not get along…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

**Felicity's p.o.v**

_What do you want mom?_

I looked at her with nothing but hate and anger "what I'm not allowed to come see my favorite daughter" she asked in a voice of innocence "no you're not so tell me what you want and get the hell out"

She sat down on my couch and made herself nice and comfortable she had a tendency to make herself at home. I watched as she pulled an envelope out of her purse "I have some information about Rose" my heart stopped "what about her" she handed me the envelope and walked towards the door

"If you have anything else to say to me you know my number" and walked out I looked down at the envelope and for some reason was scared to open it but with shaky hands I ripped it opened

_Today is a sad day in Chicago a well-known and very respected family were shot and killed. Mr. Dave Anderson, his wife Anne Anderson, and their 9 year old adopted daughter Rose Smoak Anderson happened to be in the wrong time they were having a family night at their favorite restaurant when a robbery took place and while trying to call for help Mr. Anderson and his family were shot and killed instantly…_

I could not read any more my daughter, was killed last night when I was 16 my ex-boyfriend raped me and I ended up pregnant and although I hated it I knew I had to give her up for adoption I found a wonderful family to take care of her which was the Anderson family when they adopted her the only request I had was they named her Rose and I called the family once a month and talked to them and talk to my daughter and sometimes I even went to visit I did not want her to grow up not knowing her real mother.

I dropped the paper and I fell along with it and cried so hard Oliver came running out and knelt down next to me "Felicity, baby talk to me what happened?" "she's dead" he helped me onto the couch and pulled me onto his lap "who is?" I looked him straight in the face "my daughter"

He looked at me confused "I'm sorry I never told you about her but…" he rubbed up and down my back "baby its ok, that was personal and you were not ready to share that information with me" "I got pregnant when I was 16 and I gave her to a wonderful family I called her 2 times a week I did not want to her to grow up not knowing her real mother and my mom just brought me the paper she and her adoptive parents were shot and killed last night" I cried harder and he pulled me into his chest

After 1 hour of crying I sat up "Oliver I have to go see for myself I need to be there for the funeral, will you come with me to Chicago" "of course baby whatever you need" I got up from his lap and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready

**3 hours later**

We landed and I was now standing on their front porch I knew one of their family members would open the door Oliver was standing behind me I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and the door opened

And I went into shock "Dave, Anne?" I asked "Felicity are you ok" I was in shock I had no idea what to say "I don't understand my mother gave me a paper that said both of and…and Rose were shot and killed last night" suddenly Rose came running up "MOMMY" she yelled

And jumped into my arms and I cried as I held her "mommy are you ok?" she asked "I am now" we were sitting on the couch and Dave said "Felicity can we talk to you in the kitchen" I nodded "Oliver will you watch her for a few minutes" he kissed me gently and nodded

"Does your mom hate you that much that she would do that to you" I took a deep breath "I guess so"

A little while later we walked out of the kitchen and I saw Oliver and Rose playing and that made me happy to know they got along "ok Rose its bed time" Anne said she ran over and hugged everyone including Oliver goodnight

"Felicity you and Oliver can spend the night in the guest room" we both nodded and walked up stairs and I hugged him "Thank you Oliver" "anything for you Felicity" and we fell asleep holding each other


End file.
